


Happy Birthday

by BHS



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Birthday, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Tributes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHS/pseuds/BHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple gift for the Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**By BHS**

_Hello._

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I can hardly believe it's been another year… time seems to go by so fast. Kyoko and Mami are well, but of course you know that already._

_I brought this for you. I passed by a garden on the way here… it was the most beautiful lily I've ever seen. It's not much, but I want you to have it. I'm sorry, I don't have a place to lay it down, so I'm casting it into the wind for you. Maybe you can catch it._

_I still miss you, and I think about you every day. We're fighting on to protect the world you loved so much. Sometimes it's hard… sometimes I think I can't go on any longer. But that's when I think of you, when I remember your smile…_

_Forgive me, I know I shouldn't be crying._

_Please keep watching over us. Keep us well, until the day we can all finally be together again._

_This flower is for you._

_Happy birthday, my Goddess, my savior… my friend._


End file.
